


Carry On

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Supportive Castiel, Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: Just some Team Free Will family nostalgia. Wondering what could have been.





	Carry On

"It's been a really long time," Dean said, quietly. 

Team Free Will 2.0 was in the Impala, driving down a highway, in the middle of... somewhere. Dean didn't really remember where exactly. 

There was a case in Santa Clara, California. It was just a haunting, but all of them needed to get out of the Bunker, even if it was just a really long drive.

The sun was setting and glistening off the black car. Jack was asleep in the back, next to Cas. There was a good song on the radio. Carry On My Wayward Son by Kanas.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Dean laughed humorlessly.

"Sammy, it's been 15 years since I picked you up from Stanford. 11 years since Cas dragged me out of Hell." The older hunter said. 

"Has it really been that long? It feels like yesterday that you broke into my dorm room at Stanford." Sam smirked, remembering that night. He'd so much younger. It really had been 15 freakin' years. 

"You know, I was watching over that night," Cas interjected, quietly, to not wake up Jack. 

Dean smirked softly. "Really? What was it like from a viewers' perspective?" He asked.

Cas gave a sad smile. He wasn't supposed to watch over the Winchester brothers back then, but they were... so unique. There's always been something special about them. 

"I was scared. So much rested on the two of you. I wanted to help you make the right decisions. I truly had no idea how much rested on you going to Sam and Sam going with you to solve the case." Cas answered.

Sam laughed a bit sadly, but Dean just scoffed. "What good really came from that? Who knows if things would've been better if Sam had stayed at Stanford?" 

Cas narrowed his eyes. "I know. Believe me, Dean. It'd really be worse off without the both of you." The angel assured them wisely. 

Sam turned around in the passenger seat. "You know that? Like angel mojo?" The hunter asked. Cas simply nodded. 

Dean couldn't help but ask, "What... what would have happened if Sam hadn't gone with me?" 

Cas sighed. Angels rarely used their ability to look into the future, it drained their grace. But that night, he couldn't help himself. Cas wasn't sure how he remembered looking into that alternate future, 15 years ago, but it was hard to forget.

"Dean, you end up being too late. Azazel kills your father. You go off on a rogue hunting streak and end up wanted by the FBI. Sam, you get a law degree but a demon kills Jessica. You sell your soul to get her back and you do, but end up reaching out to Dean for help. Lilith kills you anyway, and you go to hell. Dean kills Lilith in revenge. Of course, starting the apocalypse." Cas explained sadly.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, both processing this. 

"However, you both made the right choice. A lot has happened, but the world's still here. Without the Winchester brothers, the world would have ended a decade ago." Cas added. 

Dean laughed. "Well, hell, then, Cas! I'm happy I brought you back to the family business then, Sammy!" He exclaimed.

"Things are good when you put it like that." Sam nodded.

Cas nodded and gave a small smile. Dean looked back and also smiled at the angel. 

"I guess it's worth it. All of this time. We've done a lot." Dean sighed. 

Jack snorted in his sleep and rolled over, laying his head on Cas's shoulder. Sam looked back and smiled at the young nephilim.

Dean looked at his small, weird family and grinned. The hunter leaned forward a bit and turned up the radio.

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you'll be done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more


End file.
